In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Recently, the use of networks has also greatly increased. Many electronic devices obtain data using such networks. For example, many electronic devices download or stream data from other electronic devices connected to a network. For instance, an electronic device might download a file from a remote server using the Internet. Some electronic devices obtain data using a wireless connection to a network, such as wireless communication devices. Other electronic devices such as personal computers may use a wired connection to a network.
At times, electronic devices may use resources inefficiently. For example, an electronic device may perform processes or operations that provide little or no immediate benefit to the user of the electronic device. Such inefficiencies may unnecessarily consume resources, thereby reducing the usefulness of the electronic device. As this discussion illustrates, improved systems and methods for managing these inefficiencies may be beneficial.